


An Infinity With No End

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comedy, Genderbending, M/M, Romance, obsurd love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: A year ago monsters appeared over the world attacking innocents under the cover of night. From these dark times spring two heroes. Heavenly Starlight and Vesper Lupin. Together they shall use the power of the spirits to vanquish enemies while keeping their identities a secret from the world and more importantly each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felinis: I needed to write this after being tortured by a miraculous ladybug crossover. Not because it was bad... but because it was in French. I also just really wanted to write a magical boy thing... and genderbent fic...

Dangling from a roof by a thin wire was not something Yuri had expected when he woke up that morning. The ground below him is threatening to swallow his body.

"I could use a little help over here!" He yells hoping the person on the roof will hurry the fuck over. He's tempted call on Repede, but knows that would be useless in a moment like this.

"Little busy at the moment." A voice calls through the sound of sword against sword. Take your time princess. Yuri was only hanging upside down while wrapped in wire off the edge of a ten-story building.

No, biggie.

Yuri tries wiggling out of the monster's wire webbing so he can get back in the fight, but he's useless against it. This was not his day. The wire starts to snap and Yuri panics. "Mind hurrying that up?"

"I'm trying!"

God, if he could just move his sword! If he could do that he could finally get out of here and get back in the fight.

"You cannot win against me, I shall destroy you Starlight." The monster they're facing this time mocks and Yuri rolls his eyes. Oh, please. If Yuri got a quarter for every time someone said that, he could pay his rent for a year.

"Go ahead and try." Well, at least Star was handling things up there. He could hear his partner push the monster back. Yuri manages to find the swords hilt and does his best to push on it. He just needs to cut a small opening and get out. Yuri scratches back and forth and a smile slips on his face when he feels a tear in the wires. Yes!

_Snap_

Fuck. He struggles and finally cuts himself out of the cocoon. He jumps out and claws himself into the side of the building. Yuri huffs in annoyance as he climbs up to get into the fray. As his head peaks over the roof he sees Star stabbing into the joints of spider-man they were fighting. Yuri leaps on top and drives his sword into the head smearing blue blood all over his body.

The monster falls limp as Yuri stands over it boastfully. "Thanks for the help blondie."

Star glares up at him bitterly. "Bite me Lupin." Star presses at the sun shaped pendant on her chest. No nonsense as always. "Estelle." A light burst from the pendant and a small fairy creature stands in front of them. The fairy's emerald eyes look at the creature and she nods.

_On it._

Estelle's body morphs and melds with her sword into a new long golden blade that Star grips tightly. "I beseech the stars to bring infinity back to this End." The blade falls into the monster's chest returning it back to its original form as a spider. Yuri looks over the city and once more admires Estelle's power of restoration. Webs vanish and the broken buildings are returned to their prior state

"Well all's well that-"

_Stab_

"Why the hell did you do that?" Yuri says jumping out of the blade's way as it slowly disintegrates next to his foot.

"Spiders are evil. Just because I purify them doesn't mean I like them." Star huffs as she walks away. Yuri pity's the poor bug that's now lying split in two. One of the highlights of this job was that they never had to murder anything. So much for that. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

"Uh- wait." He grabs Star's hand and tries to give a charming smile even as the touch stings. "Do you want me to help you get someplace while I still have my powers?"

Star pulls away in a quick fluid motion. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather you weren't anywhere near me before I change back." She gives him that warm mischievous smile and his cheeks flush. "You know the rules." Yuri nods sadly and Star pats his cheek before striding off towards the emergency exit. "Then be a good boy and stay there."

It's only once Star is gone that Yuri decides to leave the roof and head back home. He jumps from roof to roof till he's on top his apartment complex. He takes in a breath and releases the power on the gold band on his wrist.

The wolf mask breaks and the elaborate black costume dissolves into a shirt and ratty jeans. Next to him is a large husk chewing on a pipe.

"I think she's finally starting to come around." He says and the dog snorts. Yuri huffs in frustration as they go downstairs. "I don't care if you think it's silly. Star is totally into me!" Repede says nothing, but Yuri knows he's laughing at his expense. If it wasn't for the terms of their deal Yuri would just try and catch Star changing back into whoever she was.

Rules were rules.

Even if those rules made getting an inch within discovering Star's real identity, whoever that may be, impossible. Yuri couldn't explain it, but Star was the first person his mind chose to think poetically about when he couldn't stand those sorts of things. She was just so... captivating.

Those azure eyes that sparked with life and gold pixie hair that shone like the sun. Her body was strong and built while still being delicate. Yuri often wondered how much of Star's appearance was influenced by Estelle like with him and Repede. He knew that the girl didn't actually glow or have skin that burned to touch, but there was a chance that the Estelle made Star's features stronger than they were. Or maybe they weren't. He had no idea what Star's face looked like underneath the porcelain mask that hid her face, but Yuri was sure it was beautiful.

As he entered the apartment and lays on his bed scrolling through his phone. There's a message from his godfather and he listens sadly.

_"Hey sport, you said that you wanted me tell you how Karol was fairing this week. Well the doctor said he's doing better so there's some good news. It be great if you could come visit sometime. Don't be a stranger… anyway I hope you're doing well… bye."_

Yuri looks at his wrist at that gleaming band. Please… please let this be worth it…

* * *

Heavenly Starlight had not been Flynn's choice of superhero name. Far from it. But, the first villain he'd faced called him by that and the name stuck. Flynn's appearance as Starlight wasn't his style either, mostly because he was a guy.

Which was one the reasons Lupin flirting with him was so annoying. That idiot had the hots for a female alter ego that only existed because Estelle happened to be his spirit. Flynn sighed as he woke up that morning stiff from laying on his side wrong. He could smell pancakes cooking as he walked into the kitchen to see a girl with dazzling emerald eyes and pink hair.

"Morning Estelle." He yawned reaching for the coffee maker to pour a cup. She smiled softly and he looked at the stack pancakes eagerly. "You spoil me."

"It's the least I can do." She set a plate and started piling them high for him. "You work so hard even though your life is at stake."

Flynn chuckled taking a sip. "I think that's just more incentive to work." Flynn was all for fighting bad guys and saving the day but, not winding up dead in ditch somewhere was a major plus.

Estelle laughs lightly and his cheeks flush. "I guess you're right." Cosmic deity. Just remember she's a cosmic deity made of energy. The girl is a literal star.

But, a really cute one.

Flynn laughs it off as he sets to eat his pancakes next to her in peace. When he sees that once more she hasn't fixed a plate for herself he frowns. He pushes the plate with the remaining pancakes next to her. "You made them. You have every right to enjoy them."

Estelle discards the plate with embarrassment. "No I couldn't! You work so hard and all I do is mooch off that kindness. Besides, I don't need anything."

" I know you don't. But, I also know that there aren't any pancakes in the Astral plane." Flynn says with a mischievous grin. "You always tell me that experience matters most in this life. So denying these pancakes is denying life." He takes a bite and draws out the happiness he's feeling in a smug manner. "Mhhm. Mhmmm. That's really nice and fluffy."

Estelle huffs. "Fine. I'll them." She takes a cautious bite and smiles. "They're really tasty." Flynn idly watches her enthusiastically bite into her pancakes. Estelle stops a moment to ask him a question. "Flynn... would it be fine if I met up with Lupin today?"

He raises a brow. "Why?" Flynn wasn't a fan of Lupin for many reasons. The man was brash, cocky, foolish, and clearly someone more interested in playing around then getting things done. To Flynn he screamed of that person going nowhere fast.

"Well... um I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

Estelle fidgeted. "Can't... sadly. I would but..."

Rules are rules. Magic powers of the cosmos and the chance for a free wish in exchange for total secrecy and monster hunting. Flynn couldn't so much as utter a word or even drop a hint. If he did then he would be ripped from existence.

Luckily, there were some safety precautions set in place. Humans couldn't see them change and they were invisible to the masses. They didn't show up on camera and Estelle or Repede could easily alter memories if they had to suddenly disappear. Unfortunately, these tricks didn't work on each other. When their power ran out and they turned back Lupin would see Flynn clear as day. In that moment, Flynn would feel his life tear from the world and his mind destroyed till he was an empty thought had by none.

"I'd prefer if you didn't hang out with him, but I won't stop you." Flynn sighed and her eyes lit up. Why did she never shine like that for him?

She jumped up and ran to the door with a skip. "Great! I'll see you later then!" Estelle stopped and ran to the fridge and pulled out a box and set on the counter. "It's just leftovers, but here's some lunch for today." She waved as she ran out the door.

What was she so excited about? Was Lupin taking her to the library? Fat chance. The guy just didn't seem to have the brains for that… or the motivation. He finished his pancakes bitterly and got set to go to university before groaning. He didn't finish his paper because he was too busy fighting monsters. Shit! The only perk to this thing at times seemed to be there was a cute girl always waiting for him at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an origin story is told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: Very long chapter dead ahead. I think this turned out well so I hope you all enjoy.

The soda can fell with a _clunk_ from the machine. Flynn picked the can up and held it far from himself as he opened it. There was a small spurt and he felt relief as he put the can to his lips. He walks past the convenience store and notes the poster on the window with disdain.

The curfew became mandatory after the monsters showed up two years ago. They came out of nowhere and ravaged towns at night destroying buildings and killing civilians. The military declared martial law after a few months and evacuation shelters were placed around every corner. The worst part is the fact conventional weapons had no effect on them. The most the military could hope to do was push the monsters off until dawn. It doesn't change the high mortality rate.

Flynn turned to the corner and headed towards the run-down building where his apartment was. Everything had gone to shit from the economy to the air. Smog seemed to coat everything these days and the chill fall air only made the dreariness of the situation worse. But, life went on despite it all and Flynn climbed the usual four flights of stairs into his apartment.

Once inside he flicked the TV on and listened to the news. More riots, more claims from the military, more suffering, more videos of cute puppies, more celebrities being celebrities. The fridge opens with more prying then he'd like and Flynn grabs a Tupperware container. The sound of police sirens ring from where he sits listening to the news talk about another robbery in the city. He takes a bite and wonders when this became normal.

He grows bored of listening to the TV and shuts it off and opens his laptop. Online everyone is talking about the monster attacks and the abuse of the military officers. Flynn groans and shuts his laptop. He's sick of all this. The sun sets and he watches from his window as night falls and the chaos begins behind the walls of barricades.

Flynn stares out and watches a star streak across the sky. He wishes...oh how he wishes something... anything would change. He's so tired of watching military barricade doors and shoots at nightmares. He's so tired of a life where everyone hides at night from monsters outside their door. A city where everyone crams themselves on the highest floor they can hope for. A world that's frankly given up hope.

Flynn heads to his bed and lies down. He knows he's supposed to have moved his bedroom to the bathroom or a safer location. He knows shouldn't sleep with his head at the window. He knows, but can't bring himself to care about the jeopardy Flynn puts his life in.

What's the point? He'll get drafted sooner or later. A light shines and for a second Flynn could swear a sun is standing outside his room. He looks with some struggle at the light hovering in his living room. It's beautiful.

_Hello?_

Standing there coated in a field of stars is a young woman. Or that's how it looks. Skin like porcelain and eyes of emerald. Hair like pink rose petals floating in the winds and glowing in gold. There's no mouth and her legs disappear like mist at the knees. While looking at her the apartment vanishes and turns into the void of space.

_Um... hi..._

Flynn can't breathe. He feels like he's looking at the face of an angel. He stumbles back and the angel reaches out to catch him. Her hand burns and he pulls away in pain.

_I'm sorry to startle you_

Flynn tries to figure out what's going on. There are so many thought in his mind and he can't voice any of them.

_It's just... I wanted to make a good first impression. My name is Estelle_

She bows and Flynn is even more confused.

_I've come because I'm in need of a champion_

"Champion?"

_You see I was looking for a champion who could help my people_ _. You see about a year ago a war broke out in… well I guess your kind would call it the astral plane_

_It might be easier to show you._

Flynn finds he's floating in the vastness of the cosmos. There's nothing but drifting stars and space for eternity.

_My world is the very concept of infinity. Which is why it is important that I stop the Ends_

The monsters that Flynn is used to seeing appear before him in all their majestic terror.

_These creatures haunt not just your world, but mine is well. They bring_ _destruction_ _to our infinity and destroy the universe with everything they break. I'm not sure where they came from, but if they continue even the void of the universe will fall apart._

The destruction shown to Flynn vanishes in an instant and he's back in his apartment.

_I came to your world because my kind cannot destroy the Ends. We're creatures of pure energy_ _that can restore the broken infinity and_ _have no impact on their physical form. The same problem exists for your people vice versa, but if I can find a body then I can lend it my power then I could use my powers to help destroy the Ends_

There's an awkward chuckle

_That's where you come in. I've been looking for a vessel ever since I left, but I haven't had much luck_

Estelle bows.

_Please become my champion and help me destroy the ends_

"Why me?" He asks. "Seriously, why me? There must be hundreds of other people more qualified than me." Flynn wasn't really anything special as far as he could tell and this whole situation just seemed like an odd dream.

_Well... the thing is... my tenth time asking someone. Most people just dismiss me as a dream or back out once they learn the terms. I don't blame them_

"Terms? For a contract?" Estelle nods and Flynn is beginning to find this dream is rather complicated. "What are they?"

_For as long as Ends exist you would be required to fight and purify them. In exchange, you have the use of my powers and should you complete your task a wish will be granted to you_

"That doesn't sound too bad."

_But wait, the power you gain from this is to be a secret from all mortals. No one must know that you have these powers. If you are discovered we shall both be ripped from existence_

Flynn cringed. Ripped from existence in exchange for saving the world. The idea seemed ludicrous, yet tempting. There's nothing worth living for much these days anyway. The idea doesn't seem bad in that light.

_I understand if you say want to say no_

"I'll do it." Flynn blurts out and Estelle's eyes widen.

_Are you sure? Doing this is more than life threatening_

Flynn laughs and he's not sure why. "I know, but I want to help."

_Then take this_

A pendent is handed to him. It's black like onyx, but deeper and embedded with sunny jewels that arrange themselves in a star pattern.

_If you truly want to be my partner than carry this necklace with you for three days and on the third swear your loyalty to me with a wish._

"A wish?" Her eyes smile.

_My kind are stars and thrive off the thoughts of others. So I need you to wish with all your heart for the power you need_

Flynn holds it tightly and nods. "Then I'll wish with all my might." Her body embraces his and in the next moment he wakes up in bed with the morning sun in his eyes. The pendant still in his hand.

* * *

 

His footsteps clicked hollowly on the sterile floor. Yuri stops when he sees the door and takes in a deep breath. He opens the door slowly with a smile as a chipper voice calls to him.

When the monsters appeared last year for the first time they hadn't been in a safe location. Yuri had barely survived that first night, but the worst thing was what happened to Karol.

"Yuri!" He calls from the bed. "I didn't think you'd visit."

"Of course I would." Yuri walks over and cringes when Karol moves his neck. Karol was paralyzed from his neck down with the only other thing he could still move being his arms. The boy was lucky to be alive, but maybe it would be better if he wasn't. Karol waves his finger and Yuri takes the hand. "How's physical therapy?"

"Good. The doctors are helping me a lot."

"That's great." It's a bitter smile on his face.

Karol's face twitches. "The doctors said that they can put me in a program to help find a way to treat people like me."

"Really? Then we'll have to get you on that." Yuri cheers, but he knows… there is no cure for spinal paralysis. Karol will be like this forever and there's nothing they can do. The most that program will do is make things easier in the long run. They talk for a few hours before Yuri leaves ruffling his brother's hair.

Once he finishes the long drive back to his apartment he lingers in his car more than he needs. The sun will be setting soon but he can't say he cares. Yuri rests his head on the steering wheel and sighs. Yuri opens the door slowly and walks into the building. His neighbors say hello as he walks by and he still smiles, but when the door opens and he sits on the ragged couch it falls.

He doesn't say anything, but mutters a sad prayer for an impossible thing. Yuri doesn't eat dinner and instead just chooses to sleep on his couch. As he dreams his mind recounts the night the monsters first appeared. The way they hid behind a barricade that fell moments before dawn. The sound of Karol's scream. Yuri staring over the body trapped under some rubble.

The scene breaks and Yuri finds himself under the gaze of a large husky staring down with infinitely blue eyes.

_This world is suffering and you've witnessed that first hand. Do you wish to change this?_

The creature's eyes bore into Yuri's and heart stops.

_If you help me stop that which destroys this world I can grant your wish to help your brother_

What? His mind is flung with information that clogs his thinking till grasps it all and nods slowly.

_Then take this and wish for the power to change things in three days_

A gold band appears on his wrists glinting with a red jewel and Yuri wakes with a snap.

* * *

 

Flynn thinks that night might be a dream... but the pendent still sits in his hand. Flynn runs his hand over the smooth surface as he listens to the lecture of his professor. Things still remain the same and yet there is a sense of pessimistic attitude that by some unseen power seems stronger in him than before.

He looks at the people talking almost in a chipper fashion and it makes Flynn sick. People have gotten used to tragedy. He sees that acceptance and he wants to throttle those people. Some are showing videos outside the professor's eyes of monster attacks and gore. They whisper about tragedy as if it's a passing trend. Some even brag about staying out at night.

Make a wish, huh?

Flynn can honestly say there's not much for him to wish for except to rid the world of these things. These monsters that have become commonplace enough to be passive. So as he stares at his pendent on the third day he wishes for the power to change this world.

Estelle appears before him shimmering as she did before.

_Are you ready to become my vessel?_

"Somehow." He laughs and Estelle takes his hand as it burns the flesh with a small hiss.

_Then I ask you Flynn Scifo to become my blood and bones in exchange I shall be your weapon. The contract between us is infinite as our souls and cannot broken. Do you accept this contract?_

Flynn bows his skin turning black searing in the pain. "Yes." The pain explodes and for a second Flynn feels like the very sun has swallowed his body whole. It's more than hot! Flynn doesn't think a word for this exists as the pain digs into him even deeper than his marrow. He can't scream. He can't do anything and he blacks out.

Flynn wakes up on the floor laying on his side. His body feels strange... His skin is vibrating with a warmth and his legs are heavy. He opens his eyes and looks down at his hands that are covered in gleaming gold gauntlets. He lazily moved his body upright noting the gold thread mixed in his black gloves. As he looks at his legs he sees gold tall plated boots engraved with beautiful silver engravings. He stands and heads to the mirror in confusion, but stops when he trips. Flynn feels shorter and as he rises again he looks down at his chest. He scrambles clumsily to the bathroom and stares wide eyed in the mirror.

He's encased in in beautiful royal blue tunic that's length feels more like a dress… is a dress. A white and gold band wraps across his waist to scabbard a sword is tucked in. The dress is littered in in jewels and arrays of colored threads that wrap making it look like a nebula of stars. In the center the pendent sits glowing in a softly and rhythmal beat with his heart. Flynn screams and the voice that comes out in a girlish manner.

His body presses against the wall and he looks at the reflection in the mirror. Flynn's only solace in this is he can't see his face behind the porcelain mask that covers everything but his lips that seem to be coated in a cherry red tone.

"What the fuck?" Flynn repeats the words again because he doesn't understand what he's looking at. His foot snags on a blue translucent cape and he trips smacking his head against the wall. "Fuck!" He clutched his chest and took deep heavy breaths. "What the hell happened to me? Estelle?" He stops speaking because his voice sounds sweet and dainty and not him. He reaches a cautious hand down the black pants and feels his crotch and tries not to cry. "Estelle where are you."

_What's wrong? Are you okay?_

"What happened to me?" He hisses trying to find her.

_You transformed after the contract completed_

"I got that much, but why am I a girl?" Flynn says poking his breast with a cringe.

_A girl? Oh… oh… my. I never thought that would happen_

Flynn raises a brow in annoyance. "Are you saying you have no idea why this happened?"

_It's probably because we fused together. My presence is stronger than yours so I sort of took over your form. Sorry_

"I'm going to turn back after this right?" Flynn squeals.

_Yes. I'll leave your body once we finish our work_

Flynn finally calms down and looks himself one last time in the mirror. "Alright, so how does this work?"

_Ends are controlled by a singular leader. The rest of the monsters are phantoms. If you kill the leader the others will vanish and I can restore what they've destroyed to its proper place_

Flynn is standing in the entryway wondering how exactly he's going to get out without being seen. This secret identity thing is going to be impossible. "Great. I'll know that monsters the leader because…?"

_Usually, those Ends can talk or have marking different from the rest. I can usually point them out to you_

"Any ideas on how get out?" Flynn says idly.

_Just walk out the front door or go through the window_

"Won't somebody see me?"

_Don't worry. I can make you invisible people and cameras. Just make sure you try to be private where you transform. There's only so much I can do to hide your identity_

Flynn nods and walks out the door and sees that, yes, nobody seems to see him or even know his door opened. It's a little strange though to just take the elevator to the roof to make his grand debut. As he rides up he get lecture on his powers and what he needs to do. "So this form only lasts an hour at the most?"

_That's right. Sorry it's not a lot, but if I lent you too much power your real body could suffer for it_

Flynn hears the final ding and walks upstairs to the roof. He sees now that he's glowing like Estelle as a star in the night. He sees monsters screaming through the air and down in the streets below. He swallows and pulls the sword from his side. The blade is long and inside Flynn can see cosmic entities moving across it's blue surface. It's time to get a move on.

He runs toward the roof and while there's fear in his heart there's also excitement. Flynn's foot steps off the roof and he's falling until the cape glows and then he's flying down into the fray of monsters.

* * *

 

Yuri can honestly say he has little idea what's going on. A voice rang in his head on the third day of wearing the bracelet that had appeared on his wrist telling him to wish for power to change. He's not sure why he said anything, because even though all the words that thing spoke in his dream remain burned in his brain he doesn't believe them. But his wish leaves Yuri's lips as his body is clenches in pain at an endless flame that sears in his chest.

_I ask you Yuri Lowell be my blood and bones so you may carry my strength. Bring back that which is destroyed as a hero. Upon the destruction of the last End that haunts this city you will be rewarded one wish. Do you accept this contract?_

Yuri never says yes. He's too busy burning in pain, but the thought lies underneath all the heat. He screams silently as his eyes looks at the gold bracelet that is glowing from the heat. The light envelopes him and Yuri loses sight of things.

When he opens his eyes, he notes the long mask on his face. He glances his reflection in the mirror and sees the wolf mask on his face. Stars drift on the mask's surface and his hair seems to be carrying along that theme. He watches the furry ears on the mask shift and his hand goes to ouch them. A brown leather vest with silver engravings across the surface sits under a long fur collared shirt. Yuri's right hand wears a thick metal gauntlet with claws. The left the bracelet that looks to have dug and grown like vines into his skin. Around his waist is a band of deep purple with red jewels. Yuri stands and feels something swish under him and sees a wolf tail moving back and forth. The fur is just like his hair and when he pulls it Yuri jumps in pain. Steel knee pads line his black pants and tall white cosmic-fur boots.

"I'm a superhero!" He says in a giddy fashion as he pulls out the long silver blade at his side and looks at it. "I'm a real-life superhero." Yuri laughs a bit before the voice from those dreams returns.

_Glad you're enjoying this, but we have work to do_

"Who are you exactly?"

_I am Repede. I'll be your partner from this day on_

"Nice to meet you." Yuri says as he runs his hand on the tail. "So where do I have to get going?"

_Use my seeking eyes to find one of the leaders of the of Ends_

"What else can I do?" Yuri figuring out his strategy for getting on the roof. He smiles as he hears all the trick he's been given. This is so cool! He opens his window and cautiously places a foot on the wall and digs his right hand in the wall. Yuri jumps out and laughs when he sees himself walking on the building wall. He looks below and swallows deeply as he takes a deep breath.

_Just focus on your target and I'll take care of the rest_

Yuri closes his eyes and feels electricity flicker behind his eyes. He opens his eyes to see a red trail in the across the ground leading through the city and he chases after with the blade in hand. As he goes through the street his weapon slices through monsters with ease. He sees an officer on patrol freak out side and try to shoot at him from behind the fence, but just as Repede said conventional weapons would be useless on him. The bullets bounce of like droplets into the street and the soldier stop once they see he's not a direct threat and is actually _slaying_ monsters.

_Don't waste your time here_

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters as he heads through the alleyways. "What do ends usually look like?"

_They're usually more human like than the rest_

His foot steps onto some broken glass as he turns the corner. In the alley is a woman glowing like a beacon wiping blood from her face. Her eyes turn and dig into him as she lunges her sword at him.

"Die End!" He holds his sword up to push her back.

"Wait! I'm not an End!" She thrusts and parries at him madly. "I'm a hero like you!"

She stops and looks at him. "You are?" Her grip is still tight on the sword. "…Who's your spirit?"

"Repede." His eyes narrow. "And yours?"

She relaxes. "Mine is Estelle." She walks over proudly and holds out her hand. "I didn't know there'd be another hero… So… do you have a name."

Yuri tries desperately to think of a good name. His mind flitters to a video game and then show and then he thinks of the tail on his back. "Vesper… Lupin…"

She raises a brow. "Vesper Lupin? Really?"

"Look I wasn't thinking about what my superhero name would be." He says crossing his arms. "What did you come up with?" He doesn't get an answer as an explosion comes from behind them and in front of them ten-foot crimson wolf man.

It screams and the sound pierces Yuri's ears as all the monster turn to surround them. Yuri's heard of these monsters on the news. The ones that caused death where they took up root. It cackles as it looks at the two of them.

"So you'll be my prey for the evening." It strides confidently with lurched claws and a wide smile. "I was wondering when someone would show up. Finally! Now I can feel truly alive!" Yuri presses next to his partner(?) and holds out his sword. Drool drips from the monster's mouth as it inches forward as if not to startle them. "What's the matter little heroes? Not gonna make the first move? That's no fun." It holds itself open and defenseless as it waits for them. "Well then I guess I'll make my move."

The End lunges at them and the two heroes split in opposite directions. The creature chases after the girl and she trips on the ground to be picked up in its meaty hand. "Aren't you beautiful. I will love eating you Heavenly Starlight."

"Heavenly Starlight?" Her eyes narrow as his fist tightens and the glow increases. Yuri runs for the creature's open side but it sidesteps and he's kicked into one of the monsters surrounding them. He slashes at the beasts that try to chew into his flesh. The creature screams as he drops Starlight his flesh burnt to the bone. The monster screams and then it laughs. Striking at them her again.

Yuri slashes at a monster with his claw and a blast of blue energy flies from his hand. Right he could do that. He leaps in the air and lands behind Starlight blasting away at anything that dares come close. An idea gets in his head and Yuri throws his fist into the street in front of the End leader. Energy crackles underneath the ground and explodes outward in a barrage of fire and asphalt. They don't kill the monster, but they throw him off while Starlight continues attacking him. Yuri finally stabs his sword into End's stomach only for it to have little effect.

Yuri growls. "Repede!" His sword glows with raging flames as he slashes back and forth at the End inflecting surface wounds in the skin that burn at the End's flesh. Yuri laughs as he strikes into the monster only for the creature's fist to club him to the left.

Starlight grumbles under her breath as she jumps in the air to strike from above. Yuri rolls on his side and heads back in to the fray. Starlight's cape glows as she floats six feet above the end firing off balls of light. The creature is screaming in pain as it tries to dodge more of the spheres.

_Yuri your burning up too much magic._

"What should I do then?"

_Repeat my words and strike through the End_

He nods as and strikes at the End whose minions are gathering in mass again. "I who serve the stars," he veers left, "as a warrior of the heavens," he parries the monster's claws, "beseech the power to bring infinity back to this End!" The flames grow and the blade slices through the creature who still smiles at them even as the fire engulfs its body.

Yuri collapses on the ground as the monster around them dissipate in smoke. Yuri looks at the End's corpse to see a man lying unconscious. "The hell?" Repede appears next to him in a blaze of light.

_Ends like us possess a physical vessel in order to destroy. By purifying you kill the End and save the vessel. This man is a victim of the ends power. He'll be fine, but he needs to be taken to a safe place_

Repede looks stoically at him.

_Your power is running out now so you need to turn in for the night_

Yuri protests. "We've only taken care of one End! We need to take care of them all as quickly as possible!"

"He's right though. If your power runs out and you aren't some place safe your identity will be revealed." She smiles sincerely and his cheeks flush behind his mask. "Don't worry. I still have most my power left. I'll take care of what I can."

"That's reckless!" Yuri huff. "We had trouble just beating that guy!"

Starlight crosses her arms and smirks. "Then I guess we should just head back." Well played. She goes up to pick the man but stops when she sees his skin smoke a little. "Oh right. Forgot about that. Hey, Lupin mind taking care of him."

Yuri bows and picks the man up with ease and throws him over his shoulder. "Of course, Heavenly Starlight."

Starlight glares at him. "Don't you dare call me that."

Yuri smirks. "Too late." Her face turns red below the mask. "So- Starlight can-I call you Star?"

"Only if you want me to punch you in the face." Star hisses as they make their way carefully back to the safe part of town. "We'll drop this guy off at the barricade. After that we'll split and go home."

"Fine." She's shorter than him by a fair amount. And cute. Yuri looks at her blue eyes and turns away. Very cute. "I guess we'll be working together till the city is cleared out."

"I guess so." Star says as they make their way to the edge of barricade. "Also, I want to pick another name."

"But, it's so cute and corny." Yuri teases.

She glares up at him and steps on his foot. He yelps and crosses her arms. "I'm not cute."

"You're a bit of a tomboy, aren't you?" Yuri groans and he notes the way Star's eyes droop.

"Something like that." She laughs awkwardly. Once over the barrier they land in front of the gate and set down the victim as the guards look at them with ready guns. They both leap on high and disappear into the night and return to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I hope this was fun for you all


	3. Chapter 3

The world had changed since the superheroes appeared months ago. Monsters in the night were being vanquished across the world and every city had at least one hero they could count on. Some were seen as enemies of the state in a few countries and the heroes there were often wiped out of existence. In the Zaphias empire the military was constantly trying to catch them so that they could use the heroes for their own political means. Luckily, with effort they could be kept from prying eyes.

But, people... people loved them. Even if there was no visual evidence they existed artists and writers had tried their best to portray these heroes online. Gossip flew from lips and their heroics had people fighting back in their own way against monsters. With every restoration spell the cities got a little closer to their former glory. The world got a little brighter and the barricades pushed further out.

Most recently, the big new star on the block was helmed hero with wielding a bow of incredible power. They called him The Shepherd because he offered wisdom and guidance to victims of End possessions. Estelle very much liked that one and wished dearly to meet him one day. The celestials had descended as quickly as they could to find vessels to fight in and so far, it seemed most were doing well.

Though, she mourned for those that were lost over the past four months they'd been fighting. The spirit made her way with great joy through the city streets to where Yuri or Lupin worked. It amuses her that Yuri is under the impression that Flynn is a woman. Yuri has a grasp over Flynn's character but he has a lot of parts wrong. Where Flynn is still thinks that Yuri is just a no good trouble maker and someone going nowhere. She wished that secrecy wasn't a part of their contract otherwise Estelle is certain the two would be great friends, but instead she must keep it a secret.

If Estelle were asked she'd admit she rather preferred the human world rather than the vastness of the spiritual one. As great as her home was compared to the fleeting beauty of the mortal one it was empty in ways. She found she loved humanity. Estelle rapped the scarf around her neck tighter as she stepped inside the small diner, known as The Comet, Yuri worked as a cook for.

"Hello Princess." Hanks, the manager, greets her with a large smile. The man is always so kind to Estelle and she can't help feeling guilty. To the people who meet her she is a cousin of Yuri. Or sometimes Flynn. Either way she puts the idea in their head and the mind supplies fake memories for them to focus on. "Table for one?"

She nods and looks around the restaurant. "Is Rita here?" Hanks laughs and points over to a small brunette woman who is taking down a couple’s order in the grouchiest yet oddly professional manner possible.

"But, I just want eggs. No sausage or bacon."

"Alright." Rita grumbles.

"But, I also want spam with my eggs. But, not too much spam."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course, sir."

"Now, I want hot coffee, but after the first glass I want it to be cold coffee and then I want you to give me orange juice."

"Right. Right. Is that all?"

The two think for a moment before one them changes their order entirely from French Toast to oatmeal. Then back to French Toast before at last choosing waffles. Estelle runs up behind and gives her a warm hug. "Rita, good morning!"

Rita stiffens and pulls herself away. "E-Estelle!" She stands straight and glares at her. "I didn't know you were coming by."

Estelle smiles and nods. “Yes. I thought I should come by today.” In the months she'd come live with Flynn, Estelle has found Rita might be her favorite human. The young woman is spunky and assure of herself. She doesn't take nonsense and when Estelle had been lost while looking for The Comet, Rita had beat off some shady fellows for her. Sure, Estelle could have easily taken care of that given her power but it's the thought that counts. "It's been awhile."

There's an adorable flush to Rita’s face. "Fine. Fine. Sit down and I'll take your order."

Estelle tells her order and watches her head off. Yeah. Rita's absolutely the cutest human she's ever met. When her order arrives Estelle casually asks about how things have been for the waitress. Rita complains about college and long hours and then mutters her annoyance at her roommate.

Estelle listens every chance she gets till Yuri walks out on his lunch break to join her. He slides into her booth and Estelle turns from the book in her hands that Rita lent her. “Yuri! It’s good to see you.”

“Same with you. How’s Star?”

“Oh, she’s doing well. But, I think she doesn’t like me visiting you.” Estelle says as she gently drinks her coffee. “I wish you two could talk to each other. She’s convinced you’re a bad influence on me.”

Yuri takes a bite of his sandwich and nods. “Nah. I get that. I’m not exactly an example of good morals.”

Estelle blinks. “I think you have excellent morals. Repede wouldn’t have picked you otherwise.”

He chuckles. “I guess so. So, how’d she like the pasta you made?”

Estelle jumps in her seat. “It was wonderful. She said it was delicious!”

“What would you like to learn to make next?”

Estelle ponders. “Um… I’d really like to make Star something with beef, but I’m worried it be too expensive.”

Yuri pets her head. “I know just the meal.” They sit in comfortable silence for a time before Yuri heads back to work. “I was wondering… but what does Star like to do for fun?”

Estelle bites her lip. It’s always so hard to find the balance between what she can and can’t say. “She… she really likes being outside and video games… Star really likes reading too and she secretly writes poetry.”

“Poetry? Really?” Yuri smirks and Estelle nods.

“Who are you talking about?” Rita says coming up to them.

“Just Estelle’s roommate.” Yuri says awkwardly. “She apparently writes poetry.”

Rita crosses her arms bitterly. “Oh right. The one with the stupid name. Seriously, who names their kid Star?” Estelle fidgets in her seat and Rita is suddenly very embarrassed. “I mean… your name is different. Estelle is a nice name!”

“It’s okay Rita. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Rita looks to Yuri. “It’s time to get back to work.”

He stands up and waves a hand as he goes back to the kitchen. “See you later Estelle.”

Rita’s no longer in her waitress uniform and waiting at the door for her. “I know you have a job, but it’s seriously weird that you have days where you can just wait around in a diner.”

Estelle laughs awkwardly. “I know.” As far as Rita is concerned Estelle has a job working in a bookstore. “I just have good hours.”

Rita smiles. “I’d love to see your work place sometime.” Estelle swallows and smiles widely for her friend. They talk about the book Estelle had been reading. They laugh and joke about things until Estelle has to part with Rita. “See you around.”

“Right.” Estelle smiles and Rita leaves with red dusted cheeks. Estelle walks through the hall to her home cautiously before slipping inside. Once home she starts on dinner for Flynn since he’ll be home in a few hours. Before she came into his life the poor man was eating almost exclusively takeout. The sun will be setting in a few hours and they’ll set off to help people again.

Flynn walks in with a smile and Estelle’s heart skips a beat as she sees wisps black hair pass by the doorway. Flynn shuts the door and takes off his shoes. “I’m home!”

“Did you have a good day?”

Flynn nod as he looks over her cooking. “Ooh. This looks yummy.”

“It’s nothing special.”

He smiles widely. “I don’t think that in the slightest.” They laugh and enjoy their evening before heading out to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I work up this morning and panicked because I thought it was Monday and I had overslept. I spent thirty minutes panicking before remembering... oh yeah. I have 3 day weekends always. It's always disorienting no matter what.

Flynn never got quite used to the long nights of superhero work. He had classes in the morning and only got back with a few hours to spare before evening came. While the cities monsters had become scarcer it still took a large toll on his personal life. Even if he only had an hour of power to begin with. His grades were constantly stressed by his new regimen.

They had just defeated another End and were sitting exhausted on a roof top scanning the ground below. Lupin had insisted they take a short rest before going back and Flynn needed it more than he’d like to admit. "When do you think it'll be over?”

Lupin sighs and lays back on the roof. “I don’t know. But… I hope it’s soon.”

“I thought you were all gung ho about being a hero?” Flynn says looking at the stars. “Don’t tell me you want to quit so soon?”

Lupin’s gray eyes narrow beneath the mask. “Look, the powers are cool and all, but I’m here for my wish and just that.”

Flynn nods in understanding. “Do… you mind me asking what you want.”

Lupin turns away. “I’d rather not. It’s personal.” That seemed to be what stopped all their conversations. If anything came close to their real life it could expose them. Flynn had a safety net. As far as Lupin was concerned he was a woman and if they bumped into each other on the street he would see him as a random stranger. “I was wondering… what games do you play?”

“Games?”

“Yeah. Estelle said you liked playing video games.”

Leave it to Estelle to blurt out personal info… even if it was harmless stuff. “Yeah and?”

“I just was curious what games you like.”

“I guess… I’m really into this stupid indie rpg maker series right now. It’s nothing special, but it’s therapeutic.” It was simple and sometimes that was a nice break from the hell of Dark Souls. Or idiots in Overwatch.

“What’s the series?”

“You probably never heard of it. But, it’s called Aveyond.”

Lupin thinks a minute. “You’re right. I haven’t. What do you play that people know… and if you say Undertale I will disown you.”

Flynn chuckles. “What’s wrong with Undertale? It was well designed.”

“It’s overrated and the fandom is poison.” Lupin hisses.

“Well, yeah.” He nods. “You play the latest Persona?”

Lupin’s eyes light up. “Hell yeah!” They start enthusing happily over the game until a Lupin grits his teeth in frustration and stands up. “Right. I get it.” He bows softly. “Well, sorry Star, but it’s getting late and we’ve got about ten minutes left before our powers run out.”

Flynn’s eyes widen and he notes the how dull the glow is on his pendent. “Oh shit. Right. See ya Lupin.” The roof they’re on is admittedly of his own apartment building so when he runs down the fire escape and shifts back inside an empty hallway. They always end up taking breaks on his roof… Maybe Lupin lives near by… Probably on a neighboring building. Whatever.

One look at the clock and he groans. They started latter that night than usual and with their little hangout it was after midnight. Fucking eight am classes. He groaned as he fell on his pillow while Estelle looked on from the doorway.

“Um… Flynn…” She said softly.

And he looked turned from his pillow with a smile. “Yes, Estelle.”

“I’m sorry… if I told Lupin to much about you liking games and stuff.”

He waves his. “It’s fine. I know you’d never tell him anything reckless.” Flynn pauses though and sits up. “Hey, is okay for me to ask but… why do you always go see him?”

A pink blush dusts her cheeks. “It’s… well… um… It’s a secret!”

A stone drops in his gut. “A secret?” He mutters to himself.

“Yes! A secret.” The spirit enthuses with a nod. Flynn turns on his side and shuts his eyes. It’s always a secret. Knowing his luck… and with how much of a flirt that guy was… ughh. Flynn didn’t even want to think on the matter longer than he had to. Instead he lets his mind drift to pointless thoughts that take him into a dream.

_Blood and screams. Karol’s body in agony and Yuri hopeless to help him. Fire engulfing everything. Hell… Hell was everywhere. The large jaws of a creature ripping apart his brother piece by piece. The blood pouring in rivers from his torn limbs._

_“Help me!” Yuri wants to move but he can’t and he can’t explain it… “Yuri help me!”_

“Karol!” Yuri wakes with a scream and bolts upright gasping for air. His body coated in sweat. He wasn’t had a peaceful dream since that day. His mind is always brimmed with nightmares and his brother.

_Are you all right?_

Yuri looks at Repede and nods. “Yeah… I’m used to it.” The spirit nods and sits next to the side of his bed.

_Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll reach your goal soon_

He smiles and nods. “Thanks, Repede.” The spirit has met Karol on a few occasions and always notes how full of life his brother is. Yuri wishes that Repede could have met him before all this shit happened. Yuri looks at his clock and sighs. It’s four in the morning, but he doesn’t want to sleep. Not when his mind is writhing in the hell of his nightmares. He gets up and starts cooking breakfast for him and Repede. The spirit always insists that Yuri doesn’t need to spend his limited income on feeding him, but Yuri knows that he loves it.

He smiles as he notes that Repede is reading a book on his couch. He has to remind himself often that Repede is not a dog at times. “What you reading this time?”

_Terry Pratchett’s Small Gods. It’s highly amusing_

“Where do you even get the books?” Yuri doesn’t go to the library or own half of them so it’s a mystery.

_Estelle_

Yuri stops cooking a moment and raises a brow. “When do you guys hang out?”

_We have our ways. And, she’s not hard to find_

Yuri just shrugs it off and sets a plate at the table for Repede. “Food’s ready.” The spirit jumps up and digs into his food. The man numbly nibbles at his eggs till the plate is empty. Back to the grind. He showers, dresses, and heads out the door for work.

Yuri has never had the smarts or interest in school. He’s always found passion in sports and cooking. He loved cooking! Once inside Hanks greets him with a raised brow. Ever since he started having nightmares he’d show up ridiculously early and Hanks would always comment on the matter. “You need something for those nightmares.”

“No I don’t.” He huffs tying his hair into a bun. “I’m doing just fine on my own.”

The old man tsks. “You keep showing up earlier and earlier. I’m worried you’re not sleeping with the bags under your eyes.”

“I’m fine Hanks.” He huffs as he starts prepping the kitchen. It’s not like he could afford any of that shit. The economy was hell right now and they were barely keeping Karol in the hospital… There was no way Raven could afford to take care of Karol during the day with the tight hours he had and Yuri worked twenty-four-seven for peanuts.

The man sighs. “Please just take care of yourself. Get a girlfriend. See a movie. Just do something fun for a change.”

“What’s that about?”

Hank shakes his head. “What it’s about, is the fact that you’ve been working yourself to death ever since Karol went to the hospital. When was the last time you did something just for you?”

Yuri thinks and finds he actually can’t think of a solid answer. His life consists of superhero fights and work. Although the actual need to go out nightly has dwindled. While Ends still appear he finds that they are rarer now and the ones that appear more intelligent than before. Sometimes the Ends will just be mindless beasts that cause mass destruction. Those are usually easier to beat. Maybe the smarter ones are hiding now… Plotting things.

He hasn’t gone out with friends in a long time and maybe he should. But, he can’t bring himself to call anyone up to hang out…

At some point he notices Rita has that shy little smile that only appears when Estelle stops by. It’s cute how much she’s opened up to the spirit. For as long as he’s known Rita she’s always been reclusive and angry. Almost always quick to attack. But, Estelle has such a large amount of positive openness to her that it’s hard to close yourself off.

Rita puts gives him her order and glares at him. “Estelle’s here.” Which meant, don’t fuck this up. As if Yuri could mess up a burger. He was a master burgermiester! A thought crossed his mind and Yuri smiled.

He delivers the plate himself surprising the spirit and gives her a large smile. “Want to go to the movies with me some time?”

Her eyes widen. “The movies?”

“Yeah. On my next day off want me to take you to see some films and hang out downtown.”

A smile stretches on her face. “I’d love that!” her smile falls a little. “…But, I should probably ask Star…”

Yuri rolls his eyes internally. That girl was way too protective of her. Estelle was practically a goddess. Being overprotective of her made no sense in the slightest. “Or you could just do whatever you want. Just saying!”

He notes how Rita has been standing off to the side silently listening in on this. “You know, it sounds to me like your _roommate_ is really into controlling your life.”

“Well… Star… just likes to know what I’m doing.” Estelle says griping her hands.

Rita scoffs. “Yeah, and you’re a grown adult. She doesn’t need to know what you’re doing ever second of your life.”

“But… I don’t want to worry her!”

“Sounds to me, like Star doesn’t really trust you if hanging out with your cousin is cause for worry.” Rita says walking off leaving a downtrodden Estelle.

“You… you don’t think that Star really doesn’t trust me, do you?”

Yuri shakes his head. “No way. From what you’ve told me Star is just a huge worry wort.”

She smiles softly. “Thanks Yuri.”

“No problem Princess. I’d love to stay and chat, but them order aren’t gonna fill themselves out.” As he’s walking back she hears her call.

“I’ll be sure to ask Star if we can hang out!”

“Great!”

When night time comes and he heads to the arranged meeting spot for them to meet up. When he arrives Yuri as always greets with a bow. “Evening ladies.” He tried once to kiss Star’s hand as a joke but she punched him and Yuri had a hard time explaining that bruise to his boss.

“And good evening to you puppy.” She says eying the tail. Yuri admits it’s a weird addition, but he kind of likes it. Star swallows and twirls one of her locks. “Hey… I know we’re not supposed to have days off… but I have… really important work stuff going on and these long nights are taking a toll.”

“Say no more. You can take a night off. Sometimes we don’t even see anything so it’s okay.” On those nights, they’d hide on separate roofs and keep a look out until they needed to fight.

Star smiles. “Thanks.” Yuri scans the streets for leader but doesn’t see anything.

“Looks like it’s going to be a long night.” Yuri huffs in annoyance. “Want talk video games?”

“We have to turn back while we wait, remember?” Star groans.

“Can I just say I fucking hate these rules.”

“I hate them too.” She huffs. “But let’s get to work.”

“If nothing happens in the hour we can go home. But after we argue about Overwatch.”

Star smiles with a nod. “I can agree to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: I have reached the point where I now have a Yuri Lowell throw pillow cover... I am truly weeb


	5. Chapter 5

LupinDa3rd: u on?

Flynn looks from his textbook to his desktop screen lazily. It's Sunday afternoon and he can't bring himself to care about his grades even though he should.

KnightSky: No. Nobody here

LupinDa3rd: haha hilarious

LupinDa3rd: what u doing?

KnightSky: Avoiding responsibility. You?

LupinDa3rd: Watching the new Mystery Science Theatre 3000

LupinDa3rd: it's pretty awesome

Flynn snorts. It's been four months since they became heroes and Flynn can say that while Lupin's flirting is grating he's not a bad guy. It was his idea to start having online chats after they started talking beyond fighting. They never talked about anything personal or work. Just random things. What they liked. The state of the world. Food. Sports. Music. No voice chat just online texts through Discord. It's not like they could exchange phone numbers. Flynn stands up from his nest of school work and pours a glass of water before returning.

KnightSky: I dunno. That shows not my thing

LupinDa3rd: What are u watching then?

Flynn blushes because it's a little embarrassing.

KnightSky: Anne with an E

He swears he hears Lupin laughing on the other side of the screen.

LupinDa3rd: U are such a girl XD

Flynn rolls his eyes. As far Lupin was concerned Flynn was a girl.

KnightSky: what's so funny about that?

LupinDa3rd: u always complain about girly shit and you're watching Anne

LupinDa3rd: I believe the irony has been lost here

KnightSky: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The conversation goes back and forth like this for a time. Flynn eventually gets tired of it and goes back to studying. A sigh breaks his lips. Flynn isn't sure what to do with his life.

He went to college because it's what his parents expected of him. He's never had a goal beyond getting a job. What can he do? What does he want to do? When Flynn thinks about it he thinks it might be nice to work in business management, yet a part of him sighs and goes 'that's it?'. He has a free wish that he doesn't know what he'd do with. And no goals.

Flynn wonders if maybe Lupin actually has his life together. It doesn't seem that farfetched now. There's still daylight to burn so he decides to go out brushing shoulders accidentally with a neighbor.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

Flynn continues down and walks around the city aimlessly. His feet drift and carrying him in front of a diner called the Comet. He grabs a table and sits down while a crabby waitress takes his order. A sigh slips his lips as he drinks his coffee and he ponders over that same question. He notes as he's leaving that there's a donation box set to the side.

"What's that about?"

The manager adjusts his glasses a moment. "Oh. One of our chef’s younger brother got hurt early on in the monster attacks. Him and his godfather barely make enough to cover the bills as is. We take donations to help ease things for them. Course Yuri doesn't know that."

"Yuri?"

"The chef. He's an idiot and if he knew we did this he'd pull the plug immediately." The man shakes his head. "Dumb kid."

Flynn lives off his parents allowance so it's no big deal giving a few dollars towards charity. The man thanked him and Flynn walked around some more till his feet led him back home.

Estelle has been out all day at the library and for once in a long time there’s nobody around to greet him at home. It's a strange thing. There's been something fluttering in the back of her mind and like always she refuses to tell him. He feels like he should bother her about it but can’t bring himself to do so. She comes bursting in with bags of groceries.

“Sorry! I was out shopping for dinner and I got distracted.”

Flynn smiles. “It’s fine. Let me help.” As she starts cutting vegetables beside him the thought occurs to him that Estelle is a wonderful cook despite never having eaten prior to her descent. “I was wondering, where’d you learn to cook.”

Her cheeks dust pink and she pulls on the inside of her left cheek. “Just shows and books.”

“And the help of Lupin?”

She jumps a little. “Of course not!”

“I get it. He must be good at cooking.”

Estelle nods slowly and Flynn feels himself melt a bit at her shy embarrassment. “He’s really good at it.”

“So that’s where you always run off to?”

She nods again and returns to her cooking. “Flynn?”

“Yes, Princess?”

“Lupin wants to take me out to a movie some time.”

He swallows and feels a little insulted. “I see. If you want to go I won’t stop you.” It’s not right too, even if he wants to punch Lupin in the face for constantly flirting with him and also trying to pick up Estelle. Seriously, that hurts his pride on multiple levels. “Maybe we could see one too. Or perhaps go to the museum? Anything you’d like.”

“That sounds wonderful!”

* * *

 

“Oh, come on! That’s just not fair!” Yuri yells as Karol launches a blue shell while they Mario Kart in the hospital.

“Suck it bro!” Karol sasses blowing his tongue while Yuri crosses his arms in defeat.

“Yeah, yeah. But you have extra practice time.” Yuri says ruffling his hair gently. “It’s no fair.”

Karol looks bitterly at his hands. “That’s because there’s nothing else I really can do. I want to move again. I want to walk!”

If Yuri can make sure to not fuck this up he will. Until then just bear with it. Yuri takes one Karol’s hands and presses it firmly. “I’m sure you’ll get out of the bed and walking around on your own feet someday.”

Karol pulls his hand away. “Like hell I will! You and I both know I’m stuck like this.”

“We live in a world with monsters and superheroes anything is possible.”

Karol turns silent and sets the controller to the side while Repede does his best to cheer him up. “Raven said he might stop by.”

“Oh cool.” It’s the only response Yuri gets and it’s sad to see how much of downer mood the boy is in. Karol was only two years old when Mom died and that supposed father of theirs walked out shortly after Karol was born. As far as Karol was concerned they only had one parent. Sure, Raven was a mess of a parent. He drank more than he should. He was a bit of a womanizer. Not to mention the fact he was a mess when it came to his finances. But, taught them everything they knew. Showed them how to live. Helped Yuri realize he didn’t need to waste his money going to college when all he wanted was to work in the kitchen.

“What about Nan? She been by?”

A small smile slips on his lips. “She did!” Nan was a girl the boy hopelessly had a crush on. It was adorable who much he was in pinning over that girl. “She came to study with me yesterday.”

“That’s great to hear.”

They talk a bit and laugh until a knock came on the door and a scruffy man peeked his head through the door. “Hey, any room for an old man?”

“No.” They both said in unison and Raven pouted.

“Ah, come on!” He holds up a bag. “I brought cake!”

“Should we let him in?” He asks gripping his chin.

“Hmm, we can let the cake in, but not the creepy guy.” Karol says tilting his head.

“If you don’t let me in then there won’t be cake.”      

"I guess we can let him in." Raven steps in with a smile and pulls put a chocolate cake covered in fruit. Yuri smiles and helps split the pieces and serve them between everyone.

They casually talk and Yuri idly asks how his godfather has been doing. If he's been taking care of himself. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

Yuri flinches. "I'm fine. Keeping busy in the diner and all that."

"Got a girl?"

His mind drifts to Star and her smile. "Not really."

"Oh, come on. You gotta have something new going on!"

He does. "I'm just busy. I got a dog though."

Karol chirps. "Yeah! You should meet him. Repede is awesome."

Raven gives him an odd look. "Huh. Never thought you'd get a dog."

He shrugs biting the cake. "Yup. I ran into him one day and just ended up taking him home."

"Well glad to see you're doing well."

They eat and enjoy each other. Karol laughs as Raven tries to show off his gaming skills but fails miserably. It's late though so he leaves with a smile to his car. The engine grumbles before turning on and heading back in the traffic. It's almost night by the time he got home and he waits.

The night makes him feel alive and Yuri waits anxiously and tries not to focus on the setting sun. When the last shreds of light fade and the sky is bathed in pitch Yuri transforms and jumps from the building walls to the meetup with Star. He’s early and whistles patiently on the roof looking for Ends.


	6. Chapter 6

What lied in the room was indescribable. Not for lack of trying on any soul’s part, but that’s what it was. A room filled with… nothing. Truly nothing. Not air, not empty, not quiet… just nothing. But in that nothing they stirred about. They fed the nothing in that room on things… somethings… any things… all things. It grew and sat while the servants smiled at it.

“It’s coming along rather well.” One of the Ends smiles teeth gleaming like a shark as drinks from a bottle of wine.

“Yes, even with the interference the Adephagos is growing nicely.”

“It is annoying how limited we are.” Another sweeter voice says at curls next to the shark toothed End.

“Very.” A mature but equally sweet voice says curling on the other side.

“It can’t be helped. The Adephagos needs time to grow.” The second says. “But, once it reaches full size it can devourer everything.”

“But you must admit, those celestials are rather annoying. Showing up everywhere and interfering.” The End huffs as he sips his drink. “Sure, we can wipe the hero out, but they just go hunting new vessels. It’s just no fun.”

“No fun at all!” The sweetest sings.

“I agree.”

The leader clutches his chin his hands like the talons of a monstrous bird glinting in glorious red umber. “Yes, they don’t die if we kill the vessel, but we can’t kill them with normal means to begin with.” Some of the other End commanders had found ways though they were difficult to craft and one had even recently gone a rampage devouring Ends in rebellion. Celestials did not die easily, but there were ways. "I think this reckless destruction needs to come to an end. Let’s move to a more refined system.”

 

"So class, today I want you write and discuss you goals. Some of you are still undecided in your majors and by this point you need to be working out your dream job. So I want you to work on a paper discussing goals for yourself.” Flynn’s English professor states as he writes on the chalkboard and he groans internally. Flynn really doesn’t know what to do with his life. “I want this paper at the end of next class.”

Flynn slings his bag over his shoulder walking past a group of students talking about weekend plans and the latest trends online. He just beelines through the halls so he can get back home. He made plans with Estelle to go out to the movies tonight. Flynn is excited because it’s sort of a date and he really does like her. Estelle is so beautiful and enchanting! Flynn isn’t sure it’s possible for a person not to fall for her loveliness.

"Flynn!" A voice calls and he turns back to see one of his classmates, a woman named Sodia, running up behind him.

"Yes?"

“A bunch of students will be meeting up for a mixer and I was wondering if you’d like to join? No drinking of course, just coffee.” It’s a surprise because Flynn hasn’t ever talked to Sodia. He knows who she is and remembers her from high school since they lived in the same area. He can’t imagine why she’d want him to tag along.

“Sorry. I’m busy tonight.”

“You sure?”

He nods. “I promised I’d take my cousin Estelle to the movies.”

Sodia’s eyes narrow. “I didn’t realize you had family you were that close to.”

“Well, she doesn’t visit often.” Flynn laughs awkwardly trying to worm away. “I really should hurry. Wouldn’t want to make them worry.” Sodia just as awkwardly backs away and lets Flynn slide by as he makes his way to his apartment. When Flynn opens the door, he finds that Estelle isn’t inside and a fury takes him. Lupin!

 

* * *

 

Estelle is laughing as Rita licks off the chocolate from her lips. It’s adorable like a small kitten with its pink paws. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just… you really are adorable Rita.”

The girl’s cheeks flush a violent red as they sit on a park bench eating cream and chocolate filled donuts. “D-don’t say stuff like that!" Estelle just giggles at the waitress who wiggles uncomfortably. Yes, Rita is indeed her favorite human. Rita distracts herself with her phone while Estelle tries not to think about the thoughts she glances at.

_Cute? I'm not cute! Estelle is the cute one_

_Calm down, Rita. Don't let Estelle think you're some idiot! Play it cool!_

Estelle is desperately trying not to coo at these thoughts or to pry in, but as a Celestial it is hard to reign in the powers she holds and make herself more than look human. Estelle has no mouth to taste things or skin to feel. She has no body outside of the one people perceive. Humans fascinate her a and Estelle cannot help it. "But it's true. You're absolutely wonderful Rita! That's one of the reasons I like you so much."

"Do you even get what you're saying?" Rita stammer standing up to throw away her trash.

"Well, yes."

Rita’s face burst bright pink. "Estelle... you are truly inhuman."

"Thank you."

"That's not- ugh, forget it." Rita stops to look at her watch. "Man, it's getting late. They'll be calling curfew in an hour."

Estelle jumps at the statement. "Already?!" She looks at the clock making her face fall. She was so caught up in her fun she'd forgotten all about the time. "I'm sorry Rita, but I have to hurry."

“What is it?”

Estelle quickly finishes off her food and tosses the trash away zipping down the park lane. “I promised I’d go to the movies with Star! She must be absolutely worried.” Or angry. Flynn had been looking forward to this. Estelle should have known better than to lose track of the time. Some cosmic deity she was… “I can’t even keep track of time. Sorry Rita! I have to go.” She sighs as her feet run down the road at a speed so fast Rita can’t keep pace with. Her body becomes less than a blur across the buildings as she zooms from one end of town to the next not running just a streak of light striking through. It’s near instantaneous as she arrives at the apartment to find an angry Flynn standing screaming his text as he types at the laptop.

“Lupin, I swear to god if you don’t answer I will kill you!”

She awkwardly chuckles. “Um, hi. Sorry I’m late.”

Flynn crosses his arms. “Late! That’s an understatement. You’re barely back before the curfew. Not to mention I was worried something happened.”

“Flynn, Lupin isn’t like that! I just caught up hanging out with a friend of mine. This is all my fault! I should have paid more attention to the clock in the first place.” Estelle bows her head in shame.

The man just rubs his eyes in frustration. “We can’t go out anymore. Everything will be closing now.”

“Movie day in?” She tries.

_But, I had dinner plans and everything. Dammit_

Estelle tries to think of a way to salvage the situation when an explosion shakes them. “What the hell was that?” Her nerves stand on edge.

“But, that can’t be! Ends can’t manifest during the day.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri would say that as a day goes this one is a shitty one. Waking up late for work and then having his engine crap out on him. The diner is uncharacteristically empty and he’s not sure what to make of that fact. He’s bored and there is only so long a man can play Tales of Rays on his phone before boredom and a lack of battery drives him insane. Hanks sadly closes early and Yuri is not getting his full pay for the day because of it. He’s forced to wait on an uber to pick him up and get him back and Yuri’s so annoyed that he can’t just super speed back home. Maybe he should have saved more battery because his phone craps out and Yuri groans. Walking it is.

As he’s heading down the city blocks he sees in the corner something going on. Some guy is screaming and slamming himself against a wall. Others are trying to stop him, but the man just keeps screaming and flailing his body in that horrific manner. It’s then Yuri’s eyes start to water his closes them till the stinging ends; when he opens he sees drifting from the man something he can’t describe. It’s nothing, but nothing has no appearance so visually he can’t say what it is. It's like an end that's been split open.

_Repede!_

Yuri backs away but keeps a stern eye on the scene unfolding. The man stops screaming and turns to howling. His skin turning black like ash, no soot, a void ripping out from inside as a bomb rips through the air. Yuri's vision is blackened temporarily and when he looks from the explosion he sees a circle of cindered corpses left from the heat of the blast and the gathered crowd in pain as a monster stands in the center.

Azure like a great inferno the End stands with a leering grin. He thinks the thing is laughing, but the words and sounds are so incomprehensible. This shouldn't be happening! Can't be happening! It broad daylight still! Ends can't show up in the daylight.

He feels something thrust him behind an outcrop. "Repede! What the fuck is going on?" The spirit can't give much of an answer but Yuri gets the gist of what he needs to do right now. A place to hide... where to hide? There's people everywhere.

Today is so not his day.

Yuri climbs inside a dumpster hidden in the chaos as he focuses on transforming. Repede cover me on invisibility and memory altering.

_On it_

He burst unnoticed from the trash leaping twenty feet into the air. Alright! Let’s see what the hell is up with this flametard. The End turns up to see him with a leer. “Vesper Lupin.” Yuri aims to cut into the creature with his sharp blade only for him to be pushed back by the sheer searing pain of the heat. It laughs at him fire spitting as it walks the ground melting under his feet. People are still in the streets some stopped to take videos others are frozen in fear.

“Everyone get out of here!” He yells but most still remain as Yuri does his best to jump around heated strikes of the monster. “For fucks sake, this thing is deadly!”

Yuri tries to damage the End but he can’t get anywhere close from the blazing flames. The End turns away from Yuri and launches a fireball from his hand towards some of civilians. Yuri dashes through and drives a claw into the ground creating a small field to break the impact. Where the hell is Star? Repede what do we have in way of not a furnace?

_Sadly, not much._

Wonderful. More people scatter now and Yuri focuses on gathering water from the air as ice begins to coat to the sword. Yuri parries forward as the ice launches off in knives, but they do almost nothing. Why are Yuri’s powers always useless at times like this?

“You’re so weak. Weak. Weak. Weak…” The haunting voice echoes the word as it walks toward him. The cars around it are melting and the concrete to bubbling slag oozing further and further.

Yuri tries again and again to damage but the ice just hisses on impact disappearing. Dammit! Yuri slides his foot back and tries to think back on what to do. “Hey, you’re a hero so do something!” A guy yells from behind a building and Yuri does his best to not snap. Fucking people and monsters and his car!

Dropping from the sky in a streak of gold light comes a heavy object crashing the end into the ground with a snap. Standing from up from it is Star as lovely as always unbothered by heat since she was sizzling herself. “Sorry I’m late.” Star huffs gripping her sword tightly. “I beseech the stars to bring infinity back to this End.” The End underneath reverts back and the damage is fixed except for the people who were incinerated. Returning the dead is something even Estelle and Repede are incapable of. “Mind explaining to me what going on around here?”

“That’s what I want to know.”

A crowd has gathered around now that their threat has passed. Now they’re free to get a close look at the spectacle that everyone has only ever seen in glimpses at night or seen in sketches. The curiosity they have has more than doubled. “We need out of here.”

“You’re the one with the wings, Star.” Her sapphire eyes panic under the mask as Yuri drifts his eyes to the pendant on her chest. “How much energy did you use just getting here?”

“It was a major threat!” She exclaims and Lupin groans grabbing Star by the hand. Okay so they can’t fly, but invisibility and super strength should be good. He ignores the pain from her skin or her protest as he slings her over his shoulder jumping onto a wall and running straight on. “Lupin! Let go of me!”

Yuri is forced to jostle her slightly as the space between the buildings get narrower. “Shut up! This is easier than dragging you behind me.” He huffs a moment stopping to grab a fire escape and look behind. “Were we followed?”

Star shakes her head. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“How the hell did an end appear in daylight?”

“We’re not sure but this is dangerous.” Star pulls of him and heaves heavy gasps on the fire escape before Yuri can help she pushes him away. “It’s all right! Just really wiped from that. I was flying at the speed of sound and didn’t think of the whiplash from everything.”

Yuri hums and notes despite expelling a decent amount of magic he still has a good amount left. Star seems to be running on empty which is usually Yuri’s shtick. “We need to find a place to change back and soon.”

“Just leave me here. I’ll figure out something.”

“No way. Let me get you somewhere that you could at least get home from.”

Smoke rises from her hair. “Fine.”

He lowers down and offers his back. “First, turn down the heat please.” Yuri thinks she blushes, but he can’t tell as Star’s mask covers those pretty cheeks, but he’s certain of her embarrassment.

“Um, when you get home ignore the messages.” Yuri raises a brow, well that’s not suspicious.

“Star, I really wish you wouldn’t hate me every other minute.”

“I don’t hate you!” Star says as Lupin heads towards an area in town that’s pretty central and will make it easier for him to walk home. “Kinda.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “I get it.”

“That came out wrong.” Star groans. “Look, Lupin, you really annoy me and I don’t think highly of you.”

“I get it. You’re some metropolitan tomboy who tries to hide her dislike of people she thinks aren’t going anywhere while you secretly don’t have any plans for yourself.”

His back suddenly gets hotter. “What the hell gave you that idea?!”

“Just what I’ve seen.”

“Yeah, well I think you’re some looser in a dead-end job who doesn’t plan on ever doing useful with your life outside of a high score in a video game.” Somehow that is closer to home than Yuri would like to admit.

“I bet you’ve never gotten a boyfriend because you always pretend to be more uptight than you really are.”

His back is searing and Star pulls herself off "That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Yep, totally a virgin."

Star is livid. "You are insufferable! I can't believe I was starting to like you!"

"So my charms were working." Yuri smirks.

"As a friend!" She shouts and pulls at her gold hair. "Look, just drop me off here so we can figure out the End so I don't die using all my magic punching in your face."

Yuri surrenders because maybe he has pushed Star too far. It's hard to tell. "Calm down. I'll go."

 

* * *

 

LupinDa3rd: u calm now?

Flynn glares at the screen.

LupinDa3rd: Geez, u r way too protective of Estelle. Sorry I ruined your date.

Flynn hears the news reports go on about what had just happened in the streets. No photos or videos feature Flynn or Lupin, but the End is on screen clear as day.

"I just don't understand. This should be impossible." Estelle mutters as a trance sporadically takes her. Flynn jumps a little as Estelle reverts to her more ethereal form floating in the middle of the room.

LupinDa3rd: um is Estelle all glowing and mystical shit cuz Repede doing that???

KnightSky: Yeah. I don't know what's going on

Estelle gasps crashing on the floor. "They started attacking in the daylight all over the country even the around world. Nobody understands why, but Ends have appeared in the day everywhere."

"What does that mean for us?"

Estelle is shaking and it distressing to Flynn who's only seen her with glowing smiles. “What if we’re too late and the ends are so powerful they’ll start manifesting whenever they can. There’ll be no way to beat them. Everything- the universe- reality itself- gone. They’ll be gone.”

Flynn ignores the singing pain as he pulls Estelle in a hug and tries to sooth her with hushes and small words. They’d figure this out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: can I just admit that I actually didn't have a plot in mind outside of magical girl transformations and trope shit? Cuz i'm admitting that

Yuri sighed as he scrubbed his latest stains from his jeans. Dumpsters? Why did he always end up transforming in dumpsters? Why couldn’t he live in one of that shitty magical girl shows where all a guy needed to do was stand behind a wall and nobody would see him? At least then he wouldn’t have to climb into other people’s filth.

Things had changed in the past month. The bad news was that Ends changed from being solely a nightly thing. Day or night a few would appear each day and it was up to Yuri or Star to put a stop to them. It was horrible because the ends seemed to have gained something unexpected… Intelligence. More than destruction type of intelligence. Yuri was so used to Ends being mindless monsters that attacked in droves and strategies and ideas were simple. These ones were slow, plotting, almost brilliant. None were just grunts or possessed things. It usually was a person like anyone else and suddenly they’d transform. Casualties rose again and he’d heard rumors that many of the other heroes had come close to having their identities revealed. It had spirits on edge and he’d watch Repede grit his teeth and mull about strategy endlessly. It was a miracle Estelle and Repede weren’t already burnt out from sheer stress. Yuri thanked Rita’s constant comfort and Karol’s big childish grin for that.

The government tried to intervene and make curfews more precautions, but in the end, everyone knew the truth. It was pointless. The less the government did to cause a panic the better. This world was going to shit at the moment and Yuri was desperately working to put it back together.

Right now, he’s in the laundry room desperately trying to remove the dumpster smell as he wears the last dredges of his clean clothes. This will be the third time he’s run his clothing and the smell never seems to leave the phantom edges of the nose. Seriously, how many times is he gonna run this shirt before it stops smelling like shit? He tosses everything in the machine in defeat and drops a few coins inside.

Yuri leans his back against the wall of his apartments laundry mat and lets his mind drift. He closes his eyes and tries to forget how much shit is going on his life for at least a minute.

_SLAM_

Peace is broken as Yuri catches the back of blonde tenet hurling his laundry into the machines and muttering obscenities. What’s got blondie pissy?

“You mind being a little quiet?” Yuri huffs taking a closer look at the guy. He’s no one familiar or even someone Yuri might remember in passing; because unless the guy had a huge scar or t-rex hands why would he. He doesn’t look much older than him, maybe younger but it’s hard to say with no real view of their face.

Frankly, he doesn’t care.

Unless the guy gives him, trouble Yuri doesn’t need to bother so much as giving him a passing thought. But, looking at this pissed off blonde made him think of another equally unnerved blonde. If he’s honest things between Star and has been worse than usual. There’s a new bitterness that comes with a job where you have no idea if you’ll show up in time to stop there from being more victims. Or when suddenly you pressed with an aching fear that if not careful they’ll wound up discovered by the other. A nagging buzz to keep their lips even more shut then usual because they could pass each other on streets and transform feet from the other. Or that one or both of you can't show up because slipping away will get you caught.

Which reminds him, Yuri needs to give Star a message about how he might be unavailable the next few days because of prior commitments. Karol’s birthday is coming up and he wants to be present for the party plus there are some other matters... He just hopes life will cut him some slack.

What they really need is help. A spirit to fall on this town and offer more assistance to balance out the usual hectic mess. Someone who could fill the gaps in the time they scrambled to get any of there own personal life done with.  Laundry is giving him a strange bit of solace, so Yuri can be calm for a change. He doesn’t need to think about all the shit that’s going on but he is, but at the same time it’s probably the most relaxed he’s been all week.

“Fuck this!” The blondie screams and all Yuri can think is how much he agrees with those thoughts. Really with all the shit, he has to deal with he has the right to scream even more. Karol’s turning thirteen and he’s gonna a spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair barely able to move his neck. He needs to fix this world and get his wish! Yuri opens up the discord app on his phone and messages Star about the matter. He’s not requesting time off he’s demanding and if she has a problem she can bite Yuri’s ass.

 

* * *

 

Flynn can safely say that life has become more than just slightly complicated as of late. He's stressed every moment because there's no time to sit and wait for nightfall when the villain can come out anywhere. He keeps his eyes glued constantly to the news updates and his phone. Today has been clear so far but what if in the next ten minutes some new End appears while he's busy doing whatever.

He knew this hero job would be hard but not like this. Flynn looks at the message from Lupin and scowls. A day off? They don't get days off. They don't have the luxury of peace!

KnightSky: I want a reason

 If Lupin is going to skip work when there could be an attack then he better have the best reason in the world.

LupinDa3rd: I can't tell you

KnightSky: No, you can and will

The chat log is quiet for a long minute.

LupinDa3rd: I don't want to say this online. Can we meet up?

KnightSky: Fine. Tonight at the usual spot

What was so important that Lupin felt the need to hide it from an empty discord server? Flynn tries not to think too hard on the matter as he sat paranoid that if he took a nap on his couch like his body was aching to an end would appear and he'd be none the wiser.

Which is stupid, Estelle would wake him up the moment anything happened. In old cartoons, the heroes are always stressed with there double life but he doubts many ever face this much pressure. Estelle had mentioned that a fair amount of heroes had been wiped away because of this new work schedule and that was troubling for many reasons.

One being that he really couldn't remember the names of any of the people he'd been tracking in case they'd need future allies. His notebook full moniker was covered in smudges and smears. The Internet bare of the concept of their existence entirely. It made something in Flynn stir in primordial fear that he had been aware of when he'd first joined but hadn't been able to picture. These heroes were strangers and yet he felt like there was a hole in his existence that was slowly being paved over.

Would it be the same if he disappeared for others? What about his parents?

He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to someone like his mother if Flynn vanished leaving behind nothing. Would she even notice something was missing? Flynn barely even registered the missing heroes and he thinks his awareness might solely be a part of being tied with Estelle. It doesn’t seem fair for all those people with contracts to lose everything in the blink of an eye!

But, a voice in the back of his head whisper’s about how Flynn signed up for this life. He took the contract knowing Estelle could rip him out of reality… What is he even getting out of this? He doesn’t have a wish yet. If Flynn never came up with anything would that make this whole thing pointless? He’d have risked his life for nothing because he couldn’t think of anything he could be selfish over. His mind drifts to a conversation he’d had with Lupin some time ago about their wishes.

_“So is your wish really that important?” Flynn had asked as they sat in a back alley catching their breath and relaxing before getting back on patrol._

_“Of course it is.” Lupin barked. “I wouldn’t stake my existence on something stupid.” Flynn had tried to laugh him off and pretend he wasn’t asking such a dumb question but it seemed Lupin caught him. “You don’t actually have a wish, do ya Star? Thought so.”_

_Flynn was grateful the mask covered his cheeks often when talking with Lupin. He hated getting riled up by people. More importantly, he hated getting caught. “Shut up.”_

_“Why’d you take the contract?” Why? Just look at the city and the world they were living in! Wasn’t that enough of a reason to fight for justice._

_“I just want to help this world.” Flynn had to pull from the wall he’d been leaning on when he noted the bricks were cracking in the heat. “That’s it.”_

_Lupin chuckled, his tail flicking. “Noble, but if you get a free wish out of it shouldn’t you focus on figuring that out.”_

_“I don’t have much I want that badly.”_

_“Then you’re very lucky.”_

But, was he? He only considered having days off when his homework was reaching overflow. Flynn never was busy, but he was also never free… He was living in a paradox of fulfillment and emptiness that he’s not sure what to think of any more.

The day is uneventful and when night falls over the city Flynn finds himself almost wishing a monster had appeared.   

“Evening ladies.” Lupin greets like always with a bow and it’s even more irritating a gesture than usual. “Something the matter Star?” That time of the month?

“It’s nothing.” Flynn sighs tapping at the sword in her hilt. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I need the next few days off.”

“We don’t get days off.”

Lupin hangs his head. “I know we don’t but, please? This is important.”

“What’s so special?” If it’s not a good enough reason, then Flynn will hunt Lupin down and force him to fight double time for his actions.

“It’s my brother.” Brother? “My little brother is having his birthday sometime next week. I can’t fly so I’ll be useless if an End shows up while I’m with him.”

It’s the most personal statement Flynn has ever heard Lupin make. They always dance around subjects like friends and family but he’s openly admitting that he’s skipping to hang out with family. Doesn’t he realize how risky that is? “How old will he be?”

 “Thirteen. He’s a smart kid, ya know.” Lupin’s face is smiling but the tone is soft in a way that speaks of regret and anger. “He’s gonna be a great adult unlike me. After all, I’m just a deadbeat brother!”

“He’s who your wish is for,” Flynn says thoughtlessly and regrets the way it makes Lupin wilt. He hasn’t seen that side of him before. The side that’s probably closer to who he really is underneath the mask. “What happened to him?”

Flynn almost expects that the answer is that Lupin’s brother is dead but what comes out is far more reasonable but at the same time awful. “He’s paralyzed.”

“For life?”

“Duh,” Lupin huffs, “That’s how spinal paralysis works.”

Flynn had thought that there were ways to fix that sort of thing. “Are you really okay telling me this?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lupin sits on the edge of the roof stretching out his back with his smile. “It’s not like you’re going to go hut down my brother and make him spill my name.”

“Of course not!” Flynn couldn’t even believe that Lupin would suggest he’d do something like that!

“Great, then you understand. I need my brother to get better and I hate seeing people die so don’t call me a slacker.”

It’s a surprise to hear those words in particular. Flynn has never thought Lupin a slacker, loser, and a nobody yes, but never a loser. Lupin was clearly a hard worker and Flynn had never doubted that fact for a second. He sits beside him on the edge letting his body dangle dangerously with the knowledge that he can always fly up if he needs to. “I’d never think that. You’re irritating but you are my partner in all of this.”

“Yeah, partner!” Lupin held up his hand and they high-fived for the briefest bit of time before Lupin was shaking his hand in pain. “Seriously, you need to do something about your skin being the same temperature as a stove.”

 “Hey, not like I can help it! Estelle has the same thing too.” Flynn said and then paused in how he found that Lupin’s body wasn’t warm like his. If anything Lupin’s body seemed cold in comparison. “Why aren’t hot?”

Lupin feigned a wince, “Oh, you wound my pride, my Queen! But, if you really want to know it’s because Repede is a comet, not a star. Ironically does not give you ice-powers- but, hey, go figure.”

“That does explain the speed,” Flynn looks down at the fluffy tail hanging near his right leg. “And the tail.”

“Really Star, that’s the best pun you can come up with?” Lupin teases. “I’m STARting to think that there’s been a DIPper in your wit.”

“Dear god, stop.” Flynn shakes his head in embarrassment as Lupin continues without any sign of slowing. “For heaven's sake stop your puns!”

A comfortable silence falls as they sit a little longer before remembering the obvious. It’s Flynn who leaves first and as he changes back he finds more and more he’s respecting Lupin for who he is, but he’s also afraid. Lupin might be getting too comfortable talking to him.

What if he spills a secret he can’t take back?

 

* * *

 

Like a drop of dew on a leaf would be the aptest metaphor for the describing the one in front of her. Estelle had stopped the moment she spotted him across the street while walking with Rita.

_Go home and forget you saw me today_

She had whispered in the girl’s ear to as she waited for the Celestial to step in front of her. Skin like an ice-sculpture and eyes like purple chalcedony and hair like spun threads of silver. Like all her kind there was no mouth on his face, but one had been painted on with gold rouge along with ceremonial markings that popped against the sea of white his body was.  He was different from her also in that he had legs yet they were spindly things that like break if he actually were to use them. He hadn’t floated so much as appeared and if the teal veins that patterned the inside of his body of were anything to go by he was from the far end of the heavens and therefore younger than her by centuries.  

 _“Why have you come to my city?”_ She asked as the one in front of her stayed stoic and calm. _“Has your vessel died and you seek another?”_

 _“No, my vessel lives well and strong, but I come with words of the high ones.”_ The voice is soft and Estelle wonders why one so young is fighting in this war. Have things really gotten that terrible? _“A third player is needed on your board.”_

A new player… _“But, I don’t-“_

 _“One is being called on.”_ Still, while that would ease there burdens it would mean that... _“You must also give them this.”_

A small bead is dropped in her hand and Estelle doesn’t have to look twice to know what it is. She’s understood for a long time that part of their duties as Celestials is to find Ends but this… It’s all for the sake of the universe. That’s what she must remember.

_“Don’t hesitate. Besides, even if they show us kindness they are merely humans in the end. We will always part ways at the end.”_

_“I understand.”_ As a celestial it is her duty, no all of their duties to win by any and all means.

As she turns to leave the celestial whispers in her ear. _“By the way, that girl you were with- if you fall in love with her you know what will happen.”_ Of course, she does, this isn’t her first descent and it wouldn’t be her last.

_“You take not to do the same. I hear your vessel charms other easily and I’d hate to see a child like you suffer.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Patreon Patron Kiki Goodell  
> feel free to follow me at  
> felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felinis: School starts up soon for me... oh boy. Oh and I'm doing tales pin up art book

 

While Estelle had morals and lines she hated to cross she never had doubt in what her purpose was. It was one that would undoubtedly lead her to do some awful deeds for the better of everything but it was what needed. They were in a war and the most important thing in war was to have a tool that is sharp and strong.  

She hesitated only the slightest to slip the bead past Flynn's lips. It would root inside and give strength and power to the young man so he could better wield her. He was not the first champion Estelle ever had, no that right is reserved for another from long ago in a distant battle. She did not count them after a point as Estelle found keeping track a useless endeavor after a few centuries. The only thing she questioned was how necessary this particular method was.

There were many ways to forge a strong blade and she found this method was often unnecessary on men like Flynn. His drive was already noble and pure, but it was not her job to question such methods. Estelle is just as much a pawn in this war as any other person with a duty to fight as needed. If this was what had been deemed vital than it was what was what she would do.

Because at the end of the day she is replaceable.

And she is merely a replacement to an old and failed pawn.

One day Estelle will be broken and re-forged into a new being that will also be Estelle. Eventually that Estelle will be broken and forged and so on and so on as it is a part of her infinity. She has no end and she’s not sure if she has a beginning. At one point there may have been an original model, but she has no reference for that one and what that existence was. They could have been anything and could have looked like anything but that doesn’t matter to the being that she is for now.

For now, she is the 516th Estellise Sidos Heurassein and she does not question her role or her fate in this war for she has always existed like this. But, she does fear she’s reaching her end… Maybe not in this battle but in the next she’ll need to be retired. She should have heard the upper command’s orders directly, but Estelle has found she has trouble connecting.

Estelle doesn’t actually have eyes to close but she does the nearest equivalent as she tries to add up how long she’s been alive. It’s a span too large for a human or really most creatures to comprehend but in this multi-universe wide war, she has been fighting for around two-dozen-eons with her original model being ages older.

“Has it really been that long?” She forgets how old she is often. She forgets that she’s felt worldly sensations and emotions before in the length of time between battles. Every time she returns to the Astral plane the rules in the war seem to shift a little and the style in fights seems to change between planets. She remembers and then she forgets and almost seems to fall into a brief state of infancy.

Life evolves, planets die, she breaks, she’s made again, the battle shifts, the style shifts, be kind, be cruel, mold to fit what the battle needs, forget this, remember that. Now, what comes is to wait for fate to work its way in Flynn and for Estelle to pray the rules do not suddenly shift again and throw her into another panic.

Fighting during the day… The real struggle will be protecting his identity so she doesn’t lose her vessel, but for now she’ll burn that bridge when the time comes.  

 

He didn’t sleep much that night. Frankly, Yuri has found that the only times he sleeps for more than four hours are nights his body is exhausted from hero fights and work. Nightmares shouldn’t bother him, but they do and very often they feature Karol’s body twisted like a pretzel and that terror as he pulled the body through the rubble and prayed that a miracle would save them.

Yuri had come to hate the night since the appearance of Ends but these days he was finding he just hated life in general. When Ends appeared in the sunlight it tainted the miracle that had let his little brother live through that night. That there could ever be safety in the light when monsters were just hiding around the corner.

There was an attempt to feign effort in shaving and basic hygiene, but it was more for the sake of the motion that had him leaving the house with faint stubble hair that had been gathered into a ponytail to hide that Yuri hadn’t brushed it. A sigh slipped from his lips as he opened the pantry and stared for minutes before shutting the door and deciding he didn’t care much about breakfast anyway.

He wonders if it’s a bad sign that he’s become numb to these habits.

At one-point, Yuri would consistently tell himself things like ‘drinking at five in the morning is a bad idea’ or that he shouldn’t let himself sit in the corner of the room staring at the wall waiting for work. He doesn’t feel good outside of fighting Ends and being there for Karol.

Not like he wants to, not the way he should.

He can smile at work and put on a show for Star. Let himself fall in love and think poetics about how while directionless she is a good person who life has let grow up into something while frustrating Yuri could almost call pure. Yuri will admit that while he’s a good soul who’d want to help others, all the same, he is not someone who could fight with nothing to gain and these stakes. He’s selfish and cares too much for what is immediately personal, but Star is that person who’s been given a life that has lead her to just want to help the world just because it’s soured and for nothing else. She doesn’t need a wish and he envies that.

Yuri’s not like that. Can’t be like that… It makes her beautiful in a way that makes him want to think poetic sentences about her eyes. It also doesn’t hurt that she has a really nice rack. What can he say? He’s just a simple guy with a taste for fine women.

He heads to work uncaring about his poor state when he walks in and he ignores the way that Rita digs at his state or how Hanks will give him a sad eye every time he enters the kitchen. Yuri won’t lie about the fact that he’s falling apart emotionally. He can’t when it stares at him every moment but he’s not going to admit it and opt instead for silence.

He’ll be fine, but then the people who say they’re fine are always the ones who are most miserable.

“I want you to go home early,” Hanks says while Yuri’s on his lunch break. “You look dead on your feet and I don’t like seeing you in the kitchen like that.”

“I’m fine.” Yuri huffs picking at his chicken salad, he chose to go for a light lunch that day.

Hanks taps his fork violently on the table. “No, you are not. Look, we all know you’ve been through some tough times lately but we need you to get your act together so everyone can stop worrying about you. I’ve seen you this past week and Yuri, you look so much worse than usual.”

“I’m fine.”

“When was the last time you slept a full eight hours?”

Yuri stands up and throws the salad out; he’s not that hungry anyways. “I’m leaving early.” As he leaves the diner he kicks the sidewalk and heads to his car with no real destination in mind. Normal… what he wants is for this world to return to normal and peace. Where nobody fights to just not be killed by monsters. Where he’s not screaming out about how his little brother is broken and torn… A world where he could focus on dumb things like dating and video games and not screaming in the laundry room getting dumpster scent off his clothes.

They still smell ever so faintly and that fact drives him insane.

He leans his head against the steering wheel and debates about how easy it would be to just sleep in the car and let heat exhaustion kill him, but Karol’s birthday is tomorrow so the thought is more of a sarcastic quip than a genuine statement.

“Pull yourself together already.”

 

Nothing was different about Flynn when he woke up that anyone could fundamentally see. Nothing would be different if you picked him apart in a lab or if you tore apart and categorized his emotions and memories. He was still the same Flynn Scifo.

Which is why he didn’t say anything about what Estelle had done to him in the night. As far as he knew nothing had happened and it was unlikely he would notice. The only thing that felt a little off in the slightest was that he wanted his eggs sunny side up and not scrambled as usual, but that was more about the fact that Flynn just felt like sucking up the yoke that morning.

He went to class as he usually did. He studied in between checking the news like he usually did. Everything was about the same and that was the general tone of his day. Flynn was mostly waiting for an appearance of an End so he could come out blazing and take it out in time to watch another episode of Pokémon Sun and Moon and let him get his daily dose of pure wholesomeness.  

In a world so bitter he needed wholesomeness.

Estelle seemed off though. There was something almost dour about her today as she sat in a chair reading a world history book at a disturbingly slow speed. Flynn has seen her read books in milliseconds and yet she’d been staring at the pages for minutes before finally turning to the next. It was unnerving to sight out of the corner of his eye and Flynn finally decided that he needed fresh air.

A walk around the city as he cleared his head from the strange air that the day had been filled with. His feet led him to the park five blocks from his apartment where an unused playground lay unloved and a few scattered short trees pretended to give the illusion of nature.

As he sat on a rusted swing an odd thought slipped into his mind. “What if this never ends?”

What if this war is eternal and he’ll just fight till he dies and that’s it; and if that dreaded end does come then what of Flynn? He still doesn’t have a reason to fight other than he wants to. He’s lived a life while not rich per se has let him go to school without working. His parents love him and the only real problem he faces is not knowing entirely what to do with his life.

He’s currently just claiming business major but he really doesn’t care much about what he does and Flynn often feels guilty about that. It’s just a matter of wanting to do well in life but not being sure what that means just yet.

Maybe it’s his youth and inexperience at life… “Geez, can’t I just be in a good mood for a change.” And then the park exploded.

He found himself crashed into a tree with metal shrapnel in his arms and splinters on his face. The smell of smoke and embers but a cold in the air that shook him. He sat up slowly is ears ringing as he tried to figure out what exactly happened. Where was the end- shit his body hurt! Estelle usually dulled his sense of pain to almost nothing while fighting so that he could focus but he’s not Star right now. He can handle this, focus on that End it had to be somewhere around here- up in the sky- It looked like some sort of harpy covered in icicles.

Okay, that’s the monster now where he can he go to transform? Burning remains of a tube slide? Nah, pretty sure that’s too obvious even for him… There has to be somewhere. If he can get a distance and find a place to hide, but shit his leg hurt like hell. What is going on there- oh, that is not how legs should bend. At all!

“Estelle I really could use some help.” He heard something along the lines of ‘I’ll be there soon’ as he did his best to hobble away and keep the end off him long enough to-

“You look tasty.” The End stared in front of him with black eyes that each took up a third of the face and teeth like needles. No! He had to get away! “Tasty want to play?”

 

From atop the highest skyscraper sat the latest member to join this war.

Clad in silver plate armor engraved with bronze scrawling of warriors and stars that clung tightly to her entire bodice in a way that almost seemed painted to her skin. A beautiful breastplate that was made of something dark and onyx that showed the grand nebulas of the sky while being wrapped in gold sharp edges like descending comets. Thick silver gauntlet-like gloves that spewed dark plumage stopped at her forearms as a long fine crescent blade spear twirled delicately between her fingers. The face was hidden but not by a mask and instead a veil of the night sky so thick nothing could be made of her features. The only things to note of her head was the long pointed ears dripped in jewels of every color, and iridescent locks of purple in a high ponytail that slowly trailed down to her waist fading to the lightest shades of blue, most of all the horns the color of the midday side covered in chains and rings of gold so bright they reminded people of the sun.

“How interesting.” Her voice is soft and tepid like a brook that is secretly far too deep and fast for comfort. “For someone who’s supposed to be the vessel of Estellise, they let their guard down far too quickly.” But then, she had never known of a vessel of Estellise that lived longer than ten years. She seemed fond of picking pure-hearted fools.

_Will you go down there?_

Judith turned from her view to the dragon-like monster behind her that appeared to be almost made of mist and starlight. Not solid but not see-through with scales like feathers and eyes like the hearth. “Not yet, I’m waiting for the other one to show up.”

She wanted to see these fledgling warriors in action first so she watched as Vesper Lupin made his grand entrance to try to save the still untransformed Star from danger. The dramatic freeing of the victim from the End’s claws to Lupin’s awkward save to keep them from breaking their body in the fall. “He seems rather good for a newcomer. A little clumsy but I can see why Repede chose him.”

_Do you think they’ll last long?_

“Would they have called me out if they were supposed to?” She sighs as stands herself at the edge. “It’s no secret that my job is to keep them alive just enough to get the job done.” She taps her spear on the metal surface. “Come on Ba’ul, let’s make our entrance.”

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Patreon Patron Kiki Goodell  
> feel free to follow me at  
> @felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


End file.
